


Cute Side

by Huel



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:26:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22042528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huel/pseuds/Huel
Summary: Just a random drabble with Ryoga teasing Ryoma about his cuteness.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	Cute Side

**Author's Note:**

> Posting on AO3 as well...
> 
> Note: names are spelt without the u...
> 
> Huel here.
> 
> Another Fanfiction for you. Prince of tennis this time. Ryoga loves to tease his younger brother. Have fun reading

'Cute side' That's what he calls it. Staring out of the window of the U-17 camp Ryoma can only watch the downpour of rain hitting the courts outside causing a mini flood whilst huffing in frustration. Ryoma had previously been training with Ryoga until some clouds decided they could no longer hold it in and released their entire contents straight onto their match. Stopping their match mid way Ryoma was most certainly displeased but could do nothing but comply with the coaches who had been sent out to fetch them. Grumbling loudly enough for Ryoga to hear led to laughter escaping from the elder Echizen's lips. "Man Chibisuke, you're so cute."

Hearing this Ryoma could only flush and retort in the negative demanding for the elder to silence his mouth. "Geez, shut it. I ain't cute."

Hearing this and seeing Ryoma's futile attempt to hide his blushing face by bringing his cap down to cover his eyes, Ryoga could only laugh again whilst continually repeating the phrase with clear understanding of the agitation the boy would feel. "Chibisuke is so cute, more cute than any girl. Maybe you should have been born one. Certainly got the looks." Ryoga smirked.

Ryoma continually retorted back to no avail though as Ryoga would not stop his onslaught of words. Seeing the embarrassed face of his younger brother Ryoga decided to deal his final blow. "I'll stop..."

Ryoma huffed in response. "What? Do you not want me?" Ryoga's smirk grew.

"I do, I do, now shut up!" Ryoma cried back at him.

"I do?" Ryoga repeated, his smirk becoming more mischievous. "We aren't getting married Chibisuke unless you really want to...~"

"No!" Ryoma practically screamed despite himself.

Ryoga could not help but chuckle. "How cute."

"Stop it." Ryoma moaned.

"Keke, okay if..."

"If what? Get on with it." Ryoma grumbled.

"Haven't you heard of dramatic pauses?" Ryoga mused clearly enjoying the frustrated look on Ryoma's face.

A hit to his side made Ryoga start speaking. "Geez, how violent."

"Just get on with it, Ryoga." Ryoma said in a dangerous voice.

"Ryoga...eh, I don't like that."

"What are you talking about?" Ryoma questioned.

"If you call me Onii-chan and give me a kiss I'll stop calling you cute. How 'bout that?" Ryoga smirked whispering said words into Ryoma's ear.

Ryoma froze and looked down. "Come on, a little cute kiss right here." Ryoga said pointing to his right cheek.

A moment of silence went by. 'heh... Did I take the joke too far?' Ryoga thought.

"Baka!" Ryoma shouted sending a kick to Ryoga's side before storming off in fury.

Ryoga was left sprawled on the ground clutching his aching sides in a fit of laughter. Wiping his tears away from excessive laughter he voiced out, "He's so cute, so damn cute."

**Author's Note:**

> The end.
> 
> Just a little drabble since I was bored. Hope you liked it.
> 
> Reviews are nice both negative and positive.
> 
> See you around.


End file.
